The perfect night from an ex girlfriends eyes
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: sorry for the suckish title but it's a follow up from Prom from an ex girlfriends eyes.


1Well this is my second James/Rebecca story. Once again dedicated to SumpremeSoncream for bringing to my attention the lack of them in the Zoey 101 section. Well I like the couple 'cause you can change the personality because you never really got to know them that well. This is a follow on from Prom From An Ex Girlfriends Eyes. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I am not Dan. If I was Dan Zoey 101 wouldn't have ended and we'd have the reappearance of James and Rebecca. So yeah anything that resembles anything from Zoey 101, not mine.

I was trying to get to sleep but it's hard when your roommate is a girl who has just gotten rid of her lisp and is shouting down the phone to various family members. I groaned and turned over pulling the pillow over my head.

Click!

What was that?

Click!

Okay that was something hitting the window. Probably some nub still angry at me for what I did to Zoey. Get over it! I apologized just when I saw her in the lounge.

Click!

That's it! I got up and swung the window open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I scream/whispered.

"To get your attention." Oh it was James... IT WAS JAMES AHH WHAT DID HE WANT???? Okay calm Rebecca it's just James the boy you only met a couple of hours ago.

"Oh h-hey James. What's up?" Then I noticed it was raining. "James? What are you doing outside in the rain? You'll freeze!"

"I'm good it's not raining that badly. Would you like to join me?"

"Where?"

"On a little walk around campus maybe sushi rox?"

"Um okay let me get ready."

I closed the window and searched through my wardrobe what do you wear when you're going on a walk with a cute boy you only just met? Oh jeans and yeah this pink and blue striped top and my black dolly shoes. Okay I'm good. I checked Stacey wasn't looking but she was to absorbed in her phone call, I grabbed my blue jacket and climbed out the window I lost my balance but I felt someone catch me.

"Careful." James whispered setting me back on my feet.

"James I'm naturally clumsy I can't be careful it makes me worse." I explained.

He nodded and took my hand. I hope he couldn't hear my heart beating as much as I could that simple touch had sent it into over drive.

"So why did you shout at me when I was throwing stones at your window?" James asked as we walked down the path still hand in hand.

"Well ever since that time I tried to embarrass Zoey infront of the entire student body people have been doing that so they can shout at me seriously it was getting on my nerves so I just assumed it was someone trying to say something about it again even though I apologized for it when I got back from prom." I explained.

"You apologized? Why?"

"Well I can't stay mad at her when I made a new friend." I said.

"Oh cool so no grudges against my friends?" James said as he opened the door to Sushi Rox.

"Well Lola and Quinn walked up to me and I apologized to them to and Lola hugged me and Quinn just smiled at me so um I think they're okay with me."

"Cool." He let go of my hand once we were inside.

I walked to the only empty table and tried to ignore the glares that I was getting but it was kinda hard seeing as everyone except James and the guy at the counter was glaring at me.

"Becca you okay?" James asked.

I didn't think my watering eyes were so obvious.

"Yeah." I whispered quickly wiping my eyes on the back of my hand before the tears overflowed.

"Hey hey why are you crying?" James asked lifting my head up.

"I-I'm not." I stuttered trying not to actually start crying.

But then I heard someone say.

"What's he doing with that lying cheating skunk bag?"

Sob escaped me and I stud up.

"Sorry James." I whispered before running outside.

The rain had got heavier and I'd left my jacket behind so I was getting drenched but I didn't care it meant no-one could see my tears I collapsed onto a bench and drew my knees up so I could rest my chin on them.

"Becca! Rebecca where are you?" I heard somebody shouting.

I ignored the voices shouting my name.

"Rebecca!" That was Zoey

"Becca!" Quinn

"Becca!" Chase.

"Becca." This voice was behind me.

"Hi James." I whispered turning around to face him.

"Becca we're all worried about you."

"Yeah right who cares about a lying skunk bag?" I asked angrily standing up and taking a step towards him. It was his fault he raised my hopes and now they came crashing down.

"Becca you're not a skunk bag. And even if you were I'd care about you." He caught hold of my hands and pulled me towards him.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Really?" I whispered.

He nodded and quickly closed the tiny space between us. The rain fell heavily around us but we didn't care. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I heard a couple of 'awwww's' but I didn't care all I cared about was James.

K u don't know how long I was working on this I started it just after Prom from an Ex Girlfriends Eyes and finished it today. Hope you enjoy it and cause it's weird to write a story and not dedicate it to her here you go again SamanthaFenton lolz it weird but I do it in every story XD


End file.
